Shadow x angel
by boston terrier5
Summary: After angel is sucked into a hole and sent to the happy tree friend world she feels sad without stitch. But a black and red hedgehog will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow x angel. This is for on of my favorite couples. Shadow x angel. No angel is not a OC she is a 624. Any way's let's start the story!!!

Stitch, lilo, and angel were waking on the road of Hawaii. I love you angel Stitch said. Angel purred and suddenly a weird hole appeared. It looked like that hole in brawl were you have to beat it to stop enemies from coming back. Then the pleasant wind became faster and faster until the palm trees tilted a little bit. Boojiboo I can't keep on the ground!!!! Angel flew and was about to go in the hole when stitch grabbed angel's foot. Naga way that I am going to lose my boojiboo again!!!!! Lilo grabbed stitch's fur and pulled him to. The winds keep getting more powerful. Stitch took out his two other arms holding angels two hands. Soon the wind was a storm of wind yet the sun was shining. Soon the winds were strong enough for one of his arms to leave their tight grip. Then his 3rd arm then his 2nd arm then there was only one arm left. Naga God I won't let my boojiboo be blown away!!!!! Angel let go of the grip and went into the hole. !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Angel. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Once angel was shucked in the hole the winds stop. Angel I am sokka. Then the wind stopped and it stared to rain. Stitch cried. Don't worry stitch we will find her. Angel screamed and fell in a grassy place. She saw a sigh but do to her fall she was blacking out. H T F T. Pleaky, Lilo, jumba, Stitch my boojiboo. Then she passed out. That's chap 1 Hope you like the beginning!!!!!!!


	2. Meeting the black and red hedgehog

" Meeting the black and red hedgehog" Okay if anybody doesn't like shadow the hedgehog x 624 will be eaten by werewolf mouse Ka boom, sonic the werehog, tails the vampire, knuckles the vampire, devil pikachu, chip the weregiga, and the evil tails doll. And shadow looks unlike him self. I blame School, DA, And Trying to get a video on youtube to be poplar for my lack of updates!

Angel woke up and saw the place she was. This doesn't look like Hawaii… Or even earth for that matter!!!!! Angel walked closer and she saw a little necklace on the ground. It looked like the charm from princess and the frog. She picked it up and it had her name on the back. " Well if it has my name I could wear it". She put it on and it glowed green and it suck into her fur. She kept walking until she was in the middle of the town. " I got to see where the heck am I!!!! Or better yet is this even earth"!!! Then two hedgehogs came running out on blue and one black and red. " Ha I beat you sonic!!! It was because you were running so fast that you blown me off of course!!! I won so I don't care!!! " Um hello hedgehogs??? Angel said. One was a blue hedgehog. He had blue fur and peach skin on his arms. He had green eyes looking at her as she was a alien. Well part alien. His muzzle and belly was peach fur however the rest of his fur was blue unlike most hedgehogs' she saw.

But she was looking at the black and red more. He looked like the other hedgehog. He has the same quills, almost the same shoes, same body, almost same gloves, and same eye look. But he was almost all black with some red stripes on his quills, arms and legs. Instead of green eyes he had bloodthirsty eyes that were clam. He had the same gloves expect he had gold rings on here. He had the same shoe buckle shoes but with diffent color's. His belly was black with this cute little chest fuzz. And if you looked at the bottom of his shoes there were roller skates on them*. His muzzle was also the same color as the blue hedgehog. " Sonic have you met that girl"???

No shadz I never seen her". " Um hedgehogs were am I??? The black and red hedgehog said. " Your in Happy tree friends Town". Is this earth??? Well near it. What does that mean?? It means that we are in a diffent world like earth. Angel was near to cry. Sorry pink girl but I got to run. And the blue one ran out as fast as he could. " Sonic… can't wait a second when it comes to his run's". "So pink girl what's your name"?? My name… Is… 624 but you can call me angel". What's your name? Shadow the hedgehog but call me shadow. Angel's belly roared with hunger and it made shadow chuckle. Hungry huh?? 624 shook her head up and down. I know a great place to eat follow me.

Later

Flippy's and daisy's diner?? Yeah it's the best diner here. Angel went in and a fuzzy wolf came to give them their menu's. So shadow what should I get?? In my option the pasta is the best. Then the fluffy wolf roller-skated to them. So shad the often?? Yeah and no meatballs as away's. And pink girl?? Same thing as shadow. And do you want meatballs on the pasta?? Naga. What does that mean?? It means No. Uh sure ok. Where are you from angel because I never heard that ever in my life. My history is a little bit hard to explain. You can tell me. Well a mad person made me almost. I was 624. My job was to use my evil song to turn people who are good back to evil. But when he made his favorite one 624 I was turned to a little ball. Then soon my ball was near water and I was free! I worked with gantu and I met 624. I hated him because if he wasn't made real I wouldn't be trapped inside that little ball. So I used his love for me and trapped him in a ship. But soon I realized I loved him. With my singing powers I sang my song backwards and the other people I made evil turned back to good. And at the end I fell in love with 626 or "Stitch". But Gantu kidnapped me and I was kept prisoner for so long. I forgot about Stitch, Love, and even that my song doesn't work on 625, 626, 627, 628*. But later Stitch saved me and soon we dated. But yesterday there was something that looked like a mini- Black hole and it sucked me in. And now I'm in a place that's not even earth. The fluffy wolf gave them their pasta.

Let's stop here for a second and let me explain a bit. I don't believe that Shadow has hover shoes. I took shadow and totally changed him. If you're wondering 628 Appeared in Leroy and stitch. Now Let's go to stitch

Meanwhile at earth.

Stitch was sitting on his bed feeling depressed. " Stitch? It's Lilo". " Come in". He said sadly. Lilo was holding a huge bowl filled with giant scoops of ice cream, and tons of chocolate and sprinkles. " Stitch… You know that fun game we play were we eat this giant bowl of ice cream and you me get sick and we finish our homework. I have a homework thing and it's due on Monday. But mine won't be done until Thursday. Want to be sick for 4 days"? "Naga Lilo meega want to be alone". Here I'll give you my spoon"." STITCH YOU CAN'T BE WASTING YOUR LIFE IN YOUR ROOM"!!!!!! "Lilo I will !??*&$ Kill you if you complain". " Did you just say a bad word stitch"? " Yes". Angel… WHERE THE H*** ARE YOU!!!!!!

Back At HTFT

Man that food was good! Angel said. Yeah I know. That's what I said when I first ate here. Shadow and angel were walking down a street. It was getting dark and it was a beautiful sunset. Angel do you have a house? Naga shadow. Well you can stay at my house because I don't want you to be hurt and cold. Shadow took her to her house. So this is your house? Yeah. It's pretty nice! Thanks. Shadow got a blanket and put it over angel since she was going to sleep on the couch. Goodnight Angel. Moko ta chicki to you to shadow.

And Angel fell asleep.

Peacefully.


	3. Love?

Love? The 3 chapter of Shadow x angel. Don't kill me for this couple; I love it so I really don't care what people say. And when you see this * it means a dream/Memory.

" Angel, Come here". " Okay Stitch". Angel walked out and saw Stitch on a chair with a daisy. " Megga want to know what boojiboo is doing". " Me want to take angel…" " What"? " I want to take you a mubu tuku". " Mubu tuku? A DATE"! " Yes angel". Angel hugged stitch as hard as she could. " Angel… Waaaakkkkeeeee upppppppp". " Stichie poo"?*

Angel woke up in a comfy bed. She looked on the right side of the bed and saw shadow. He was naked but a blanket covered him. His arms hang out the same with his leg. He was sleeping soundly and cooing like angel but less like a cat. Shadow woke up in 30 seconds and looked at angel. " Good morning angel". " Nuku de maka". Shadow put on his shoes and gloves and made some breakfast. It was his favorite… Peanut butter waffles. He asked her if she liked it and purred Meaning yes.

" So angel are you married"? " Yes. Megga had best wedding ever. Megga miss husband"! " It's okay angel. You'll be with stitch soon". Angel smiled and felt her love for stitch slowly leaving and going to shadow. She wondered if it was wrong which her brain said but her heart said it was find. " Angel are you okay"? Angel nodded and took a nap.

* Angel do you think we should have our wedding in a church or on the beach". " Just wherever we would both love Shadow". " The beach it is." " I can't wait until were married shadow". " I know angel"! *

Angel woke up seeing Shadow sliced in half.

" Oh my god"! Shadow's necklace glowed a green and he was back to normal. " Megga want to know what happened"! " Angel I was chopping a apple when the knife flew up in the air and sliced me in half". " But how can you live"! " It's this necklace". He said pulling it. " I have one". " Then go ahead angel kill yourself".

Angel nodded and sliced her head off. She came right back to life. " Do you know how these charms make you come to life"? " It's hard to explain since even we HTF's don't know were these guys come from". " But please tell me what you know". " Okay angel".

" Many years ago before anybody knew of this place the HTF symbol was put on Cuddles, Disco bear, Flaky, flippy, Giggles, Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, The mole, Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Cub, Russell, Sniffles, Splendid, and Toothy. They were forced to move to this place or everybody they knew and loved would be killed. Cuddles, shifty, sniffles came and cuddles soon died. But soon he came back to life with his necklace. Ever since then we HTF's live here".

" Wow, That is weird". " I know".

Angel felt her love to shadow finally went all the way.

Could angel tell shadow that she loves her?

OR…

She will stay with Stitch…?


	4. Garden love

A week after angel met shadow

It was a nice day so shadow decided to mow the lawn while angel picked weeds. Shadow was becoming curious about angel. Ever since the second day of living with shadow she had always had red blushes on her cheeks. She was getting a stutter whenever shadow asked her about Stitch.

" Angel how's the weed picking doing"? " I'm finished shadow"! " Okay the can you tend the garden"? " Okay Shadow". Shadow was mowing the lawn when he saw a pink rose with no thorns. It reminded him of angel since see had the same color of angel, a light pink, and it had no thorns… because angel looked a little scary but was a nice person.

" Angel could you come here"? " Okay shadow"! Angel waked and saw shadow holding a flower. " Here's a rose for you angel". Angel grabbed the rose and looked at it.

It was the rose Stitch gave her.

Angel head hurt of things coming out of her head at once. Her robe that she was wearing came off, and her gloves came off too. She grabbed her head and fell on the ground moaning in pain. " Angel ARE YOU OKAY"!

Angel's thoughts:

1: " Angel can you come over here?" " Sure Stitch". Stitch bended down showing her a ring. " Will you marry me"? " Of Course Stitch"! She said hugging him.

2: "Angel Come here please"? Angel came down seeing Stitch holding a flower. " It's for you". Angel grabbed the flower and nearly killed Stitch with a powerful hug.

3: " STITCH"! " What wife1"? " The flower you gave just went into a mini – Black Hole"! " I need to talk to Jumba for a couple of minutes.

4: " So am saying to sonic angel ' If you're blue you need CPR'! Angel and him laughed a lot.

Angel stood up and shadow grabbed her. But her leg twitched making her fall. Angel was at the bottom with her hands on his waist and shadow on top, Nose's touching.

" Oh Megga so sorry"! Angel and shadow left the garden and watched TV for the rest of the day

1: Angel has being with Stitch for 1 year now.


	5. The shooting star tells it all

This story actually has a part in a story I might do.

Today shadow was going to surprise angel with a gift. He had two tickets for the carnival today. " Angel where are you?" " Right here shadow!" She said watching TV. " Angel have you ever been at a carnival"? " Many times." " Well what about HTF Carnival?" he said pulling out the tickets. " Aw thank you shadow!" She said hugging him.

Later…

The carnival was a wonderful place it had the famous Farris Wheel, Games on the boardwalk went on forever, Roller coasters galore, and even more things that angel never saw in her life at a Carnival. " Shadow what is this place called?" " Fun land Angel." " The name fits… It looks fun"! Shadow chuckled and went inside of Fun land. " What the first thing you want to do angel?" " The teacups!" Shadow chuckled once again and went inside of the cups. " I shouldn't have the hot dog angel!" * Laughs* " At lease let me spin the cup to make you dizzy!" " Sure shadow try to go faster them me!" Shadow just when as fast as angel was going. " Ha you can't beat me!" Shadow went even faster causing angel to gag. " Take that!" When they were looking they saw other people. Cuddles and giggles, Foxy and Russell, and Handy and waddle. After they were done everybody looked like they were going to throw up any minute.

"What… now angel?" " The bathroom!" After the bathroom break they went to the boardwalk. " Lets try the clown one shadow!" It was the game that you shoot at the target until you won. The owner was a black cat who smiled. " A pink girl huh? Come on in try to win"! Angel nodded and gave the cat a dollar. Giggles and flaky were also wanting to win on the game. " Okay everybody hit the target which is the dot right there". She pointed to a black dot. " And on top of cylinder is a lion. Once the lion hit's the bell you can pick a prize." Once she had explained they started. The winner was angel by clicking on the thing longer then anybody else. " So miss what do you want?" " The bubble gum please." " Okay she said giving her bubblegum. " Want some?" She said showing it to giggles and flaky. They took some and left to the other games. " Let's do something you want to do shadow. Two things!"

" The first thing is to go on that roller coaster." Angel swallowed. She always hated roller coasters. The long drops, the loops, the fast speed, and the worst part was when then, usually, was the big drop that makes the feet lift, Any food or pee also felt like being left up, the weird feeling of being in the air floating, and finally the fear if you let go of the handle bars your fly off. " Are you okay, angel?" " Yes I am shadow. I just have a fear of roller coasters." " Don't worry angel I'll find the safest part of the coaster alright?" " Okay."

Later…

" The front seat is ALWAYS the safest angel!" " How?" " In HTF town the first one is the best since if you die you die first so the pain doesn't last as long." " Okay that's not helping." " By the way Angel who's behind us?" " Foxy and Russell, Cuddles and giggles, and these weird looking bear and wolf." Shadow took a quick look at the two animals at the back. " Angel… Were going to die." " Megga Want out of here!" Right after she said " Here!" The roller coaster started. " I'm going to die!" " You will come back to life anyways angel." " It's takes a while to get use to it shadow." They went down the first drop causing them to scream.

" This is fun right Angel?" " YES! When it means to kill you!" The roller coater twisted and spined. " Oh my FREAKING god Fliqpy and Dais Y just jumped off Angel!" " HOLY -!" The two evils went and fixed the tracks making the loops hearts. They hopped back in grinning evily. " Enjoy." The ride twisted like a heart and all the people hugged very hard to celebrate that Flipqy and Dais Y didn't killed them.

" So Shadow what next?" " I think the Farris wheel." " Sure I love the Farris wheel Shadow!"

" Is everybody ready?"

Foxy and Russell: I'm ready!

Handy and Waddle: We ready too!

Sneaky and petunia: START IT ALREADY SNIFFLES!

Disco bear and flaky: Ready like I love Disco! R-R- Ready!

Shadow and angel: Peka! Ready!

" Okay, I'll start right now.

The Farris wheel started much to everybody's joy.

3 Minutes later…

The Ferris wheel suddenly stopped causing the girls to scream, Flaky the loudest, and the boy's to yell.

" I'm sorry but Cub drooled all over the controls."

Disco bear: How the heck did cub even got to the controls!"

" He said he wanted to see the controls but he thought one of the buttons was a lollypop so he drooled on the buttons!"

" Great! Angel were stuck here!"

" But at lease were at top of the Farris wheel Shadow."

" Awesome!"

" Seeing these stars Shadow reminds me of the good times on the old spaceship Jumba used to live."

" It reminds me about The ark… and Maria."

" What's the ark? And Maria?"

" Is it okay if I tell you my past life a little?"

" Of course Shadow." * Warning spoiler*

" 50 years ago I was made by Professor Gerald Robotnik. His nice Maria was hit with NIDS. He created me so he could fine a cure. Maria Became my best friend ever since we met."

" You look more like 15 then 50 shadow."

" I'll explain that part soon. Anyways I age faster then most people. After 1 year on the ark I looked and acted liked a 6. Soon when Maria was 12 I was 16. Soon Dr: Robot, as I called him, called Maria and me. He showed me my brother. He named him sliver. But when he took him out of his Giant tube he attacked us and nearly killed Maria, me, and Dr: ' Robot'. He then smiled and become nice. I lied saying that I did it. G.U.N came and killed everybody. My brother was sent into a escape pod and I never saw him again. Maria sent me to earth and I watched her die."

" That's so sad Shadow."

" It's okay."

Angel looked at the sky. A shooting star flew though the sky, though the moon, though the North Star, on 7:00. Angel gasped.

In her life if that happen while being with someone meant they where have to be together forever.

" Angel are you –…" Shadow stopped talking because angel kissed him on his lips.

They kissed until the Wheel worked again.

" Shadow do you love me?" " Yes Angel. I do."


	6. See I still love you

The 6 chapter of Shadow x angel.

Shadow and angel was now a couple. It had been 2 days ever since they finally kissed. It was a pretty day so they went outside.

" Shadow I love you so much!" " Me too boojiboo." " You're getting better at my life words are you shadow?" " Toko." " You are so cute shadow!"

Suddenly the black hole that angel saw so long ago once again opened. The wind didn't bring angel back to her world but Lilo stepped out of the hole looking pale.

" How can anybody live though that without screaming there butts off?"

Pleaky: So this is the place angel has been living huh? It's not to bad.

Cuddles ran right in front of him and got sliced in half

Jumba: It is that bad walking noodle.

Nani: Lets get angel and leave this place.

Stitch: ANGEL!

" STITCH!"

Both: BOJIBOO!

Angel hugged stitch and licked him. She licked his arms, his legs, his body, his back, his tail, his head, his ears, and his main face.

Shadow sighed. He was single again. He felt like to curl up in a ball and never to see the light again. Angel was his angel. She pulled him from the darkness and now he was falling back.

" Goodbye Stitch." She said letting go of him.

" What?"

" Stitch am so sorry. While I lived here my loved for you disappeared. But the love didn't fully go away. I still love you but only as a friend. But my love went to shadow. He's nice, cute, and he's the kindest person ever. Ever since he first best friend died he has been in darkness. A lonely, dark place where true happiness never reach fully. But I pulled him out and I won't let him fall again. Goodbye stitch."

She took off her wedding ring and gave it to stitch. Stitch smiled and took off his. They both ate the rings and once again smiled.

" Angel… I love you."

They both hugged and Stitch and the others went back in the hole.

" I'll always love you Angel."

" Thank you shadow. I'll always love you.

The End….

Or Is It?


End file.
